


Lights Will Guide You Home

by lavendersky



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersky/pseuds/lavendersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto seeks refuge on the school rooftop, hoping to mend his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

“That’s a big frown you’ve got here.”

Startled by the voice, Makoto snapped his head to face the figure that was hovering behind him.

“Oh, I didn’t…”

Makoto wrinkled his brows, “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.”

The figure, a boy just a little bit taller than Makoto, looked at him with piercing blue eyes. The way they sparkled with a tinge of green reminded him of pictures of the Caribbean Sea that he had seen in travel magazines.

Sporting an amused smile, he walked past Makoto and leaned on the metal railing that surrounded the roof.

“A passionate and heart wrenching confession. Very nice, ‘Makoto’.”

Feeling defeated, Makoto buried his face into his hands in embarrassment.

“Ugh, you saw everything, huh.”

This caused the other boy to unleash a hearty laugh.

Makoto wished the ground below him would open up and swallow him whole. As if being rejected by his long-time friend wasn’t bad enough, but now he was being ridiculed by someone he didn’t even know?

“I thought,” Makoto began, slightly on the verge of tears, “I thought that I had a chance with him.”

Makoto’s voice trembled but he didn’t care. He was fed up with how everything had played out today and once he started speaking, all of the words came pouring out.

At this point, the stranger had settled down and looked at Makoto in silence.

“I actually thought that—that he would say ‘yes’,” He offered a self-deprecating laugh, “How stupid was I.”

Silence stretched on before the other boy spoke up.  

“I think you’re brave.”

This snapped Makoto out of his self-pitying reverie. Makoto peeked up at the other boy in front of him. He had shifted so he was now facing Makoto, his elbows resting lazily on the railing behind him.

“To risk the friendship between you two so you can tell him how you feel. That takes courage.”

With his lips pressed into a tight smile, he continued on, “I don’t have the courage to do that.”

At that moment, a strong gust of wind picked up, almost knocking Makoto off his feet. His eyes squeezed shut in response to the sharp force.

When Makoto slowly blinked his eyes open, he saw that the boy he was momentarily angry with before was unfazed by the wind. Instead, he was wearing an expression that made Makoto feel like his heart was being squeezed. His eyes were glazed over, looking into the distance; his eyebrows were contorted into a slight frown, as if he was concentrating hard on something.

His dark hair swayed with the wind. It was like a page out of a shoujo manga but Makoto couldn’t help but feel entranced by the sight before him.

The tie draped in front of his shirt was flapping in the wind, a different color from Makoto’s own. So he was an upperclassman, Makoto thought to himself.

Moving closer so he was standing next to him, Makoto rested both of his hands on the metal railing.

“So what about you, _senpai_?”

The trance, or whatever it was, that possessed him before was dispelled by Makoto’s question. He turned to face Makoto.

“Hm?”

“What were you doing up on the roof, _senpai_?”

With the grin back on his face, he brought a finger up to his lips.

“It’s a secret.”

“ _Senpai_ …”

Makoto made a helpless face.

“You’re weird.”

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Makoto! Let’s eat lunch together.”

Makoto gave his classmate what he had hoped looked like an apologetic smile, “Sorry Take, I made plans with someone else already.”

Dodging his friend’s persistent whine and accusation of a new girlfriend, Makoto swiftly made his way out of his classroom.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Makoto smiled to himself before stopping in his tracks.

What was he doing, exactly?

Ever since his rather bizarre encounter with the upperclassman on the school rooftop, he found himself thinking about those blue eyes whenever his mind wandered. He realized he knew next to nothing about the other boy. Heck, he didn’t even know his name. All he knew was from his uniform—that he was in the year above Makoto’s and that made him a 3rd year.

One other thing was clear: Makoto wanted to see him again.

It was rather strange, Makoto thought. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why, but he was constantly plagued with the desire to go back to the rooftop. He knew that the chance of seeing him again is slim, but he was still hopeful as he climbed the stairs that led to the rooftop.

It was a chilly October day, so most of the students opted to stay indoors for their lunch break. Just as Makoto had thought, the rooftop was bare.

As he rounded the corner to the spot where he first saw the eccentric upperclassman, he was about to give up hope when he spotted the familiar back facing him. Immediately, he could feel his chest melt into the warmth that surfaced whenever he thought about him.

Similar to yesterday, he was hunched over the railing, eyes focusing on the distance, the wind tousling his dark hair. His face was contorted in the same melancholic expression from yesterday, the one that tugged on Makoto’s heartstrings and bathed him in an unexplainable feeling of sadness. 

Makoto didn’t get to observe him for too long before he sensed Makoto’s presence and turned around.

His lips stretched into the same teasing grin.

“Yo, Makoto!”

Feeling a little mischievous himself, Makoto asked, “ _Senpai_ , don’t you have any friends? You’re always here by yourself.”

Raising one of his eyebrows, the upperclassman gestured towards Makoto.

“I could say the same to you.”

Makoto pouted. He didn’t care if he looked childish. If it made sure the smile stayed on the other boy’s face, Makoto would do anything.

“Sousuke.”

“Hm?” Confused, Makoto could only look at the other boy and blink.

“My name is Sousuke. You can stop calling me _senpai_.”

“But you’re my _senpai, senpai._ ”

Bringing his hand to the top of Makoto’s head, Sousuke gave a gentle ruffle of his hair. His hands were cold.

“Then, Sousuke- _senpai_.”

Sousuke laughed and said nothing.

Makoto enjoyed the silence that fell between them, eyeing Sousuke with side glances here and there.

Makoto noted that he was still wearing the summer uniform. It was a bit strange as the weather had certainly transitioned into the cooler seasons. The short-sleeved button up shirt Sousuke was wearing was left unbuttoned at the top. The tie that was loosely wrapped around his neck fluttered in the wind. Makoto’s eyes traveled from his collarbone to his shoulders; they certainly were impressive, even matched up against Makoto’s own solid frame.

“How’s the situation with your friend?”

Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and let his gaze travel back up to meet Sousuke’s own very amused ones.

“Haru—my friend, he…” Makoto struggled with finding the right words to say. “He said he still wanted to be my friend.”

“Well, isn’t that great?” Sousuke offered a gentle smile.

Makoto nodded meekly.

“But there is still that awkwardness between us two, and I hate it.”

Pushing himself away from the railing, Sousuke straightened up and started rolling one of his shoulders.

“That’s inevitable, right? But if you’re such great friends, I’m sure things will return back to normal. Just gotta give it some time.”

Makoto giggled.

“You sound like a wise old man.”

Sousuke turned around and placed his hands on his hips in mock anger.

“That does it, you ungrateful little—“

“Thanks.”

Sousuke’s expression momentarily morphed into surprise, but it was soon replaced with a gentle smile where his whole face seemed to soften and relax.

“I didn’t do anything though.”

Makoto gazed at the ground, feeling the temperature of his face rising by the moment.

“I-I, um, thanks—for listening…and stuff…”

Once again, Sousuke placed a gentle hand on top of Makoto’s head and reassuringly gave a ruffle.

The only things Makoto could feel at the moment were the coolness from Sousuke’s hand and his rapidly beating heart.

 

* * *

 

“That Matsuda is still such a hardass geezer?”

“Matsuda- _sensei_ is nice! Just, only during certain, very limited occasions.”

It was during break between classes and Makoto had managed to sneak up to the rooftop without the knowledge of his friends. Running into Sousuke had been a surprise to himself because he was sure the chances of catching him during this hour was slim. But he was greeted with the familiar sight of Sousuke’s back as soon as he entered through the door that led to the roof; he didn’t need the butterflies in his stomach to tell him that he was happy to see him.  

“He should really just retire already,” Sousuke shook his head in disapproval, “He’s like what, 80?”

“ _65,_ ” Makoto corrected.

“Whatever,”

Scooting over to where Sousuke was sitting, Makoto decided he was feeling bold today.

“Why are you always here on the rooftop, _senpai_?”

Sousuke looked at Makoto in the eye.

“I can’t seem leave my cute little _kouhai_ alone.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Makoto stuttered, “T-That’s…!”

Sousuke barked out a laugh, “I’m just kidding.”

Makoto placed a hand on his chest and sighed, “That wasn’t very nice.”

Still grinning from ear to ear, Sousuke rested his hand on Makoto’s head and ruffled his hair.

Makoto pouted and playfully swatted Sousuke’s hand away.

“ _Senpai_ , you should really wear something warmer. Your hands are freezing.”

 

* * *

 

It was an unusually warm day.

The mid-October season typically brought chilly gusts of wind and cold, numb hands. Makoto had been certain it was going to snow soon. That’s why it was strange for today to have been so hot and summer-like.

At school, students crowded the courtyard during breaks. It seemed everyone wanted to take advantage of the heat and soak up the remaining sunny days.

When Makoto first stepped foot onto the rooftop, he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The usual empty and deserted space was occupied by students enjoying their lunch underneath the cloudless sky, and the quiet that Makoto was so used to was filled with loud voices and laughter.

Makoto looked around, hoping to locate Sousuke.

It wasn’t really officially established that they would both spend their lunchtimes together on the rooftop, but Makoto had hoped their frequent meetings would’ve turned into something akin to a tradition by now.

“Makoto! Makoto! Come join us!”

Makoto’s friend and classmate, Take, was waving enthusiastically from the spot where he and Sousuke would normally sit together.

Giving Take a wave that was less enthusiastic, Makoto looked around one last time. Amidst the sea of people, Makoto had never felt more alone.

 

* * *

 

“ _Senpai_ , aren’t you cold?”

“Not really,”

 _If you’re cold, I can warm you up._ Makoto wanted to say.

Realizing how embarrassing he was being, Makoto vigorously shook his head in an attempt to swat those thoughts away, leaving Sousuke to look at him in mild amusement.

 

* * *

 

“An upperclassman?!”

“Whoa, dude, didn’t know you had it in ya.”

Feeling embarrassment slowly creeping up his face, Makoto shushed his friends.

“I-it’s not like that! We’re just friends.”

His friends broke out in unison of “awwww”s and some shook their heads in disbelief.

“What’s his name, anyway?”

Thinking about it now, Makoto realized he didn’t know his last name.

“Um, his name is Sousuke.”

Take raised his eyebrow, “I don’t think I know anyone with that name in the upper year.”

“Like you know a lot of upperclassmen, Take!”  Shin, another classmate and friend of Makoto’s, teased.

“Why, you—!!”

Locking Shin’s head in one of his arm, Take started ruffling his hair in a noogie.

Looking fondly at his friends, Makoto laughed.

 

* * *

 

As his vision slowly returned, Makoto rubbed his eyes and blinked his sleepiness away. He had stayed up until an ungodly hour last night, catching up with the latest episode of his favourite TV show. It was taking the toll on his body as he had fallen asleep mid conversation with Sousuke during one of their daily lunchtime meetings.

Still drowsy from sleep, Makoto slowly sat up and looked down at his watch. He winced at the time; surely, he’ll get an earful from Matsuda- _sensei_ for missing his class later.

Stretching his stiff muscles out, Makoto noticed Sousuke standing before him.

As usual, his broad shoulders were hunched over the metal balcony, eyes focusing intently on some imaginary spot in the distance.

Makoto wanted to call out to him but he felt an immense amount of pain prickling his heart.

 

_Why do you always look so sad when you think no one is looking?_

 

* * *

 

“ _Senpai_ , do you have anyone you like?”

Sousuke was in the middle of stretching out his arms before he turned to look at Makoto.

“W-well I—I was just,” Makoto turned his gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

“Not really,”

“Oh,”

Makoto was relieved by the reply, but at the same time he felt a little disappointed.

“What about you?” Sousuke asked before he grimaced. “Oh wait, sorry.”

Makoto found himself smiling, “That’s okay.”

And the truth was, it was okay. He was okay.

“So you’ve never liked anyone else?”

Makoto shook his head.

“No. Haru was the only one.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone either?”

Again, Makoto shook his head.

“ _Senpai_ , have you?”

“Yeah,”

Makoto felt his chest tighten.

“Oh,”

“It’s not such a big deal.”

Makoto was silent.

Sousuke gestured his hands in a “come here” motion, and Makoto obliged, scooting closer to Sousuke next to the railing.

In one swift motion, Sousuke placed his hand behind Makoto’s head and brought him close. Makoto barely had the time to register before he felt Sousuke press his lips against his.

To Makoto’s dismay, Sousuke pulled away much too soon and something flashed across his eyes before it was replaced by the usual mischievous glint.

“See, not so difficult,” Sousuke said softly.

Makoto could only let out a quiet whimper.

Sousuke’s lips had been cold but the spot where he had kissed him was hot and it burned through Makoto’s entire body.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for helping me out, Tachibana-kun.”

“Don’t mention it, Takeuchi- _sensei_.”

“Ah, you can leave those boxes here.”

Setting down the heavy cardboard boxes on the ground, Makoto wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His homeroom teacher had requested his help of carrying some old boxes into the new supply room and being the gentleman he was, Makoto agreed to it with a smile.

Makoto looked around the room in awe. Mountains of boxes cluttered the room and the shelves were stuffed with old books, trophies, and miscellaneous items. Looking closely at one of the bookshelves, Makoto noticed the stack of old yearbooks piled up in the corner.

Noticing Makoto’s interest, Takeuchi- _sensei_ picked up one of them and started flipping through it,  prompting Makoto to do the same.

Picking one up at random, he flipped through the pages and looked at pictures of the past students that had attended this school. He smiled at old pictures of the classrooms and students making silly faces at the camera. Nothing’s really changed much since those days.

As he’s viewing over the individual pictures of the students, one particular photo caught his eye.

Dark hair and blue eyes.

Staring up at him with the same intensity that Makoto was so familiar with.

Even though the quality of the picture was grainy and slightly out of focus, he was sure he’d recognize him anywhere.

Feeling his breath quickening, Makoto quickly flipped to the cover of the book he was holding.

_Iwatobi High School Yearbook_

_1999-2000_

 

Thinking that it can’t possibly be true, Makoto went back to the page with Sousuke’s picture.

Sure enough, underneath the picture was his name, printed neatly in black ink.

 

_Yamazaki Sousuke_

 

“Yamazaki Sousuke.” Makoto whispered to himself.

Noticing that Makoto had been staring at the picture, the teacher sighed.

“Poor kid,” he shook his dead, “died during his senior year."

Makoto could feel his blood run cold.

 “I don’t know the details exactly,”

Closing the yearbook that was in his hands, the teacher slid it back between the spaces on the shelf.

The picture in front of Makoto became out of focus as his vision blurred. It was getting difficult for him to breathe.

“But they said he committed suicide or something, jumped off the roof 15 years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what else to say. comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> and as usual: [tumblr](http://19920921.tumblr.com)!


End file.
